


The Potion

by 1967VivalaKITT



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Soulmates, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1967VivalaKITT/pseuds/1967VivalaKITT
Summary: Basically Shane gets a love potion from a sketchy lady off the street, he puts it in Ryan's water gun and then accidents happen.





	The Potion

Just let it be said that I have no disrespect for the ghouligan’s current girlfriends. This is fictional and I make no personal gain from this. Let the story commence!

It was supposed to be a funny gag. Shane found some woman claiming to be a witch on the street, and she'd give anyone what they needed for five bucks. Shane figured it was a homeless woman trying to get quick cash for booze. 

He took pity on the woman, and sat down in one of the two chairs. Her gnarled dirt ridden fingers found their way to his temples. Shane wanted to move away, but she began humming and was more interested in what she would decide he needed.

“Hmmmm. Yes, you need a lover in your life. Someone to hold you at night and tell you everything will be alright.” The old woman muttered just loud enough for Shane to hear, but not anyone else passing on the busy street corner to hear. 

Shane opened his eyes in confusion. “I don't need anyone. I'm a lone wolf, and I like it like that.”

The woman raised one of her wild eyebrows, gray hair falling in her dusty face.

“Then who is this Ryan I kept seeing in your memories?”

“Ryan is my friend, nothing more.”

The lady scoffed. “Alright then son. I have just what you need right here. It's a love potion, making a person fall in love with their one true soulmate. It's usually for people who are too stubborn to admit it. I can see that's the case.”

Shane was slow to accept the bottle. It looked like the love potion bottle in Harry Potter, but dirtier. Like someone rubbed used car oil on the outside and then threw it in a pile of mud. But hey, if it gets this lady some money, who cares.

“Thanks m’am. I'll use this wisely.” Shane said as he got up and pocketed the bottle.

“You'd better. I used good ingredients in that.”  
.  
Shane didn't think about the bottle till got to where they were filming. They decided to go to Florida to investigate the mysterious haunted doll named Robert. He put his hand in his pocket and felt the bottle.

It would be so easy to put some of the potion in the water gun. If he was lucky, the person working maintenance on the doll would lift the glass, Ryan would get paranoid, and squirt the doll. Then maybe he could learn if dolls had soulmates. 

“Do you think dolls have soulmates?” Shane asked Ryan.

“I don't know Shane, do you think I look like a doll? Is this what you want to ask Robert?” Ryan replied in a teasing tone.

“No, I was just wondering how deep you got into this story.”  
.  
It was fairly easy to get a hold of Ryan's water gun. Shane just asked to see Robert first, then asked for the gun for protection. Since they couldn't film Robert without permission, no one saw Shane drinking the water and replacing it with the clear potion. 

Of course, Shane didn't get it without being teased by Ryan. But Shane just made up some excuse of Ryan being too trigger happy when it comes to moving objects on these trips. 

“Alright guys, Robert gave permission to film.” Shane yelled after whispering to the doll and not even waiting for a response.

“What did Robert say? Did he even say anything?” Ryan asked after stepping around the corner. 

“No, it was just an overall vibe of acceptance.”

“So Robert didn't actually give permission?” Ryan looked a little worried, as the camera crew already trained their cameras onto the creepy sailor. 

“Don't worry. Here, you can protect us with your holy water of Doom.” Shane said as he handed the gun back to Ryan. 

“Yeah, like I can protect a giant like you big boy.” Ryan teased as he squirted the substance inside on Shane's face. 

Shane's world stopped for a moment. He had no idea what was in that bottle, and now it was on his face. Part of his brain supplied that it was his fault, that it was a bad idea replacing the water with the 'potion.’

Shane was brought back, after Ryan called his name. “Shane? You okay? Did my holy water burn you?” The last question had a playful tone to it, but the first ones sounded like genuine concern.

“No I'm fine, the water was just colder than expected.” Shane had his usual condescending attitude.

“Alright then, let's get filming.”  
.  
Later that day, Shane took the gun. He forgot about that whole incident earlier. All he knew is that Ryan was being stubborn with his alien theory and Shane decided to show Ryan just how he felt about it.

It wasn't until after Ryan was soaked and he pulled the gun from Shane's hand to soak him did it sink in. 

Shane stopped as Ryan dried his face with the bring of his shirt. Ryan also didn't act different. But how could Shane know what Ryan was thinking, he wasn't a mind reader, no matter how much he wanted to see what was going on in Ryan's head.

Ryan laughed a mighty laugh. The kind of laugh that makes a room lighten up in happinesses.

Shane thought nothing of it. It was stupid, street corner witches and potions are exactly what Shane didn't believe in, no matter how much Shane hoped to find the right person.

“God this water tastes gross. I probably should have washed the inside before I got that water blessed.” 

“Yeah, it does taste gross doesn't it.”  
.  
The thing is, Shane felt the same. No bouts of need to make out with any of the girls in his workplace, or the bar he visits on a regular basis. Or guys for that matter. Shane didn't quite know what he was into yet.

But it was weird. Shane put some of the rest of the potion into Steven and Andrew's coffee mugs in secret, a few minutes later, they locked lips in front of the fridge.

So it was either a strange coincidence or it just didn't work for him. Figures, only he wouldn't have a soulmate. 

“Hey Shane! Wanna hang out at my apartment after work? I got some popcorn and the new It movie!” Ryan burst into the break room.  
“Sure, just as long as you don't get too scared.”

Ryan laughed again “I don't get scared. I'm just looking out for your well being.”

Shane smiled. “Okay, okay. I'm in.”  
.  
Shane doesn't know how they ended up in this position. They were halfway through the movie and Ryan was glued to his side.  
Shane looked down at the terrified face of Ryan. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and squeezed. 

Soon Ryan's breaths slowed and Shane looked down at the face of his closest friend. Shane held Ryan close to him as he lied down further, using his arm as a cushion.

He fell asleep with the comforting weight of his friend on top of him.  
.  
Shane woke up to Ryan shifting around on top of him. The credits were rolling on the screen and Ryan started sitting up.

“Sorry I fell 'sleep.” Ryan's voice was laced with the aftermath of a short nap.

Shane stretched and inhaled deeply. “No worries man, I’m pretty tired myself”

“Come lay down, I don't want you on the road.” Ryan stood and started walking towards his bedroom.

Shane followed Ryan. There was nothing wrong in his mind with sharing a bed with a friend. Girls do it all the time.

He pulled back the covers of Ryan's bed as Ryan collapsed on his side.

Shane found himself thinking about that potion that he bought on the street corner. He thought about how good Ryan always made him feel. 

He turned to face Ryan in the bed. They both were tired but wide awake at the same time.

“Shane, why don't you believe in what you can't see?”

Shane searched in Ryan's eyes. Even though it was dark, he just noticed they were brown and soulful.

“I don't know, I guess I just need some more proof in matters like ghosts.”

“Well, do you believe in true love?” Ryan asked a bit nervously.  
Shane smiled. He scooted closer and held Ryan tightly. He tucked his chin on top of friends head and closed his eyes. He felt Ryan nuzzle into his chest and smile.

“Yeah, I suppose I do.”

Shane decided that the woman's potion maybe didn't have to work. All he needed was Ryan in his life, and everything would be alright.


End file.
